epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Mirror
The Angel Mirror is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Mirrors enemy group. It is mainly found in the Mystic Woods and the Forgotten Ruins. Appearance The Angel Mirror, as the name implies, is a mirror. It has an oval shape and a golden frame with white details, two candles can be seen floating next to it. Two small yellow eyes can be seen in the middle if it's not broken. Overview The Angel Mirror will reflect any type of attack, physical or magical. It has a wide range of magical elemental attacks and can inflict both Enchanted and Confused, and it's dark weakness sets it apart from other foes in the Mystic Woods, with dark immunities, but it isn't too threatening. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 15% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Light Beam |Target2 = All |Power2 = 28 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Holy |Element%2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 66% |StatusStrength2 = 15% |Acc2 = 200% |Crit2 = 0% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Wind Blast |Target3 = All |Power3 = 25 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Wind |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Enchantment |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 4x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 2x. |Attack5 = Confusion |Target5 = Single |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Attack6 = Spectrum |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 60 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Random |Element%6 = 100% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Glass Shard Volley |Target7 = All |Power7 = 42/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = None |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Breaks the mirror. |Attack8 = Reflection |Target8 = Random |Power8 = Variable |Acc8 = 99999% |RdF8 = 10% |Crit8 = 0% |Notes8 = Power is equal to % of Max HP lost by the attack modified by a multiplier based on difficulty (0.2x on Zero, 0.4x on Easy, 0.7x on Normal, 1x on Hard/Endless and 1.5x on Epic); will not trigger against attacks that heal the mirror. Element and type are the same as the attack's, with 100% element degree (even if the attack itself was only partially elemental). Will not trigger if the attack breaks the mirror. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the mirror is broken → Surrender; * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Light Beam (1/2) , Wind Blast (1/2); * If If Syphoned or Broken → Bash; * If Berserked → Glass Shard Volley; * <39% HP → Glass Shard Volley (4/8), Light Beam/Bash/Wind Blast (3/8); ** If playing on Hard/Epic and the target does not have Enchant → Enchantment (2/48), Confuse (1/48), Spectrum (3/48); ** Otherwise → Confuse (1/16), Spectrum (1/16); * Otherwise → Light Beam (1/4), Wind Blast (1/4), Bash (1/4); ** If playing on Hard/Epic and the target does not have Enchant → Enchantment (2/24), Confuse (1/24), Spectrum (3/24); ** Otherwise → Confuse (1/8), Spectrum (1/8). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. The Angel Mirror summon gives the party Enchanted status for one turn, thus basically giving them a round of immunity to all magic attacks; while this may be wasted against the average foe, using it against bosses and foes who have a Charged magic attack (such as Cosmic Monoliths and God) can allow the player to easily endure the attack. |Note = Before the v2 update, status strength was only 1x. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes